


Observation

by Mx Magic Fluffenmew (PerpetuallyDone)



Series: Android Lil Bulb [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Android Lil Bulb, Androids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyDone/pseuds/Mx%20Magic%20Fluffenmew
Summary: Fenton makes a few observations about Lil Bulb now that it isn’t so little anymore.  (Android Lil Bulb AU)





	Observation

It took a bit for Fenton to get used to Lil Bulb’s new body. Not that there was anything wrong with it. Gyro did a good job with creating its android form, making it the near spitting image of what his own child would look like (and technically Bulb was just that). What made it uncanny at times was how despite looking exactly like a child, as young as one of Scrooge’s nephews, Bulb still acted as it did before. What made it even more so was that it now had words to go with those actions. 

Instead of smacking its father with a disapproving wag of its finger when he started on about a dangerous idea when their funding was on the line, it could look him square in the eye and tell him it was foolish. Whenever Fenton and Gyro got into a disagreement, Bulb had no issues with piping up and explaining exactly why Fenton was wrong. With Gyro’s bluntness and its improved AI, Bulb didn’t hold back in poking proverbial holes in things. Such was both a blessing and a curse. Bulb kept things grounded, but it took no prisoners. 

But Bulb wasn’t always so rough, he noticed. He was there when Bulb first learned it wasn’t as small as it used to be. One moment he was taking notes at his desk, and in the next he heard bodies hit the floor. By the time he turned around, Bulb was already scrambling to its feet, a wide eyed and mortified expression on its face. Whatever Gyro tried to tell it as he sat up, he didn’t hear it. Neither did Bulb considering it vanished down the hallway before Gyro could even stand up. He later learned Bulb unthinkingly tried to hop up on its father like it used to when it stood mere inches high. 

Not long after that, it wasn’t too unusual to see Bulb in Gyro’s lab when he worked at his desk. Sometimes when Fenton left for the night, Gyro would still be hunched over designs, Bulb curled against his chest with its charging plug dangling from its own, leaving a lengthy trail across the lab floors. If he came back before morning, he could sometimes find the pair still there, flopped over asleep at the desk with a blanket around them. 

He also noticed more than ever Lil Bulb’s mirroring habit. When it was a robot, certain things stuck out. Like when Gyro would take notes on his tablet, Bulb would do the same with its own Bulb sized clipboard. When Gyro would stand before the whiteboard to look over their group calculations with folded arms and a critical stare, Bulb would stand beside him doing the same.

But now as an android, even the little things were more apparent. So many little things that were there before, but weren’t quite so noticeable when Lil Bulb was a little robot. Like how it took after Gyro’s habit of giving that blank, half-lidded stare when annoyed. Or when it explained things, it would gesture plenty with both hands. Bulb would even do literal air quotes with its fingers like he saw its father do so many times.

Even still, it struck Fenton as odd that despite being a child in almost every way, Bulb didn’t often act like one. It didn’t play (unless one counted its ‘game’ of whack-a-roach), it didn’t have friends, and he swore he never saw it leave the lab anymore. Gyro still very much doted on Bulb, as much as he figured Gyro could. Bulb was almost always right by his side or in his lap. They freely called each other father and child. At times when Bulb tried to so something _particularly_ dangerous, Gyro didn’t think twice about stepping in. 

Perhaps it was a learning process for both of them. Lil Bulb was never treated like an actual child beforehand, so how would it know to act any differently? Gyro likely never had to take care of an actual child before, so how would he know what he needed to change? He did always get along with machines better than people, and despite its organic appearance, Bulb was still a machine at its core.

Though if Fenton learned anything, being a machine meant very little. At their core, Gyro and Lil Bulb were parent and child. The only difference now was that their bond was more apparent than ever. They were trying to change things for the better, but not all changes were graceful. They were trial and error, hypothesis and experimentation. Things didn’t always run smoothly, but that was okay. They were already happier for it.


End file.
